


Thunderstorm and Bubblegum

by Warrior_of_Loyalty



Series: Decisions [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Bubblegum, Complete, M/M, One Shot, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior_of_Loyalty/pseuds/Warrior_of_Loyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Illumi misses Hisoka, all he can think about is Bubblegum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm and Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to fear-the-queers on Tumblr. They gave me Bubblegum Lube as a prompt and I returned the favour with this ficclet, I hope you like it honey.

It was at the stage of their relationship where if Illumi was to leave for long periods of time. He would actually miss his magician. Hisoka of course, was quirky. He couldn't remember the first time Hisoka brought home the foul-smelling lubricant, he did remember absolutely despising it.  
  
Bubblegum. It had suited Hisoka down to a T but not the assassin.   
  
Three months without seeing his boyfriend, however and Illumi was craving it. The way Hisoka would wear it on his lips as sticky lip-gloss. The way Hisoka would spend several moments, licking the tip of the tube. The way- Illumi was unfocused and it scared him. Naturally, he killed everyone on mission but it was like he was on auto-pilot. He had let his guard down even for a second, thinking about Hisoka and his lubricant.   
  
Had that knife actually landed a hit to his spine. He would have been killed. Illumi had caught it and thrown it back, right between the eyes. For a split second, Illumi could have sworn he had seen Hisoka. Maybe he had, yet Illumi swore he was seeing things.    
  
  
_Assassins don't have friends._

  
This was why.  
  
Illumi was unfocused and it scared him.   
  
"Missed me?"   
  
Soon enough, scarred pale arms were wrapped around him, he noticed Hisoka wasn't wearing his texture surprise, that was rare. Hisoka didn't usually like showing off his scars and blemishes. To Illumi though, it made him more real. 

"Hisoka..."   
  
Bubblegum. A sweet sticky kiss was placed on his ear and Illumi was shaking, though the reason was unclear. "Hisoka." Another breathy whisper.   
  
And Hisoka thought Illumi sounded so...desperate and it _almost_ scared him.

"Illu~" A deep chuckle left his throat, Illumi had the transmutater lip-locked and pinned against the nearest tree.   
  
A rumble in the sky signalled the start of a storm and as the first trickle of rain started to fall, it barely registered as Illumi forced himself on his boyfriend, kissing him, hands entangled in the short red hair.  
  
  
_Assassins don't have friends but mother has father._  
  
  
"My, My Illu~ You taste like bubblegum..." Hisoka teased as he pushed his boyfriend off him at last. 

The rain seemed to drown them both, as if it was crying for them both, joyous that they were to meet again. 

Illumi pulled a small tube of Hisoka's lube from his pocket.  
  
"My dear Illu~ did you steal from me~? <3" Hisoka asked.   
  
"I have another five at home..." Illumi admitted. "I don't even like the stuff." 

"Of course you don't~" Hisoka chuckled, running the joker card along Illumi's cheek.  
  
Illumi has never wanted to be touched so badly in all of his life. Hisoka's smirk had widened to a crazed toothy grin.  
  
"My, my~ So needy~"  
  
_  
Shut. Up. And. Fuck. Me._

  
Illumi's dark eyes didn't need to tell Hisoka twice.  
  
In the middle of a thunderstorm, surrounded in dead bodies and puddles of blood-stained rain-water. Hisoka pulled down Illumi's pants and grabbed the lube, he coated his dick and shoved himself inside his lover. Illumi had reversed their positions, legs spread as he faced the tree. He didn't think he would regret the decision later.   
  
Illumi gasped and gripped his hands into tight fists, grazed along the wet bark. He wanted to look at Hisoka, he wanted to see him. He got his wish as Hisoka yanked on his hair. A flash of lighting, allowed Illumi to see his lover clearly, just for a split second...it felt like ten.   
  
Hisoka kissed him again, pushing himself in and out of his delightfully flexible lover and the pretty moans Illumi made...  
  
Illumi came first, just a little while after Hisoka's constant cries of "Please Illu~ come first, you have to come first!"  
  
In the throws of passion, it didn't really occur to him why.   
  
"Let me fill you. Please give me permission Illumi, let me fill you!"   
  
"DO IT HISOKA! CUM INSIDE ME!" Almost drowned out by the loud clap of thunder in the clouds.  
  
Sex was the first time Illumi ever lost his calm demeanor. He hoped it would be his last.   
  
The Thunderstorm raged on, even after Hisoka released himself and pulled himself out, both, breathing heavily, Illumi went limp at the loss of contact, looking like some sort of rag doll.   
  
Hisoka picked him up and carried him in a bridal style. "…Are you okay?"  
  
Illumi didn't want to say anything. He was not sure. He was desperately in love with the Gypsy man and it terrified him. "You've made me unfocused. I could only think of bubblegum." He replied, matter-of-factly. "I let down my guard."   
  
Another loud rumble, another flash of lighting.   
  
"Oh~?" It was drawn out and long, followed by a deep chuckle. "Then maybe we should marry."   
  
Illumi actually found that notion hilarious. "Very funny Bubblegum. Father would never approve." 

Hisoka decided that Bubblegum was his favourite nickname. "And what if I already asked your mother~?"  
  
Illumi was carefully dropped to his feet outside the log-cabin where he and his parents were staying (and, by the looks of it, Hisoka too)   
  
Illumi now wasn't sure if Hisoka was actually joking.   
  
"I asked you a question~" He teased, getting on one knee to open a small black box. The onyx and ruby ring did not look cheap. Platinum band, Illumi guessed. He blinked twice. Was this...real?  
  
"…Hisoka..." 

  
Assassins.  
  
**DID. NOT. HAVE. FRIENDS.**

 

How had this happened? When did Hisoka decide? Why? What should he say? What about his parents? His family? Wasn't he supposed to produce an heir? ...What now?   
  
"…I will marry you on the condition you take the Zoldyck name." Illumi answered at last.   
  
Hisoka didn't have the heart to tell him that both Illumi's parents had said a similar thing.   
  
"Deal." He replied with a kiss, slipping the item onto his fiancé's ring finger. 

  
  
~*~  
From the window above, Silva looked on and down towards the porch. "...He finally asked him...Are you sure we can allow this?" He asked making his way to his beloved wife.  
  
"Hisoka has the right genes for a killer...unpredictable, very...but he's compatible....and all of our children like him, even Killua my darling~" Kikyo hummed, sitting in his lap, leaning against his chest. "And nowadays there are ways and means to produce children biologically without the need for a surrogate...but should one be needed. /I/ will be that surrogate."  
  
Silva decided it was best not to argue with her. "...Of course you will dear." He kissed her lips and held her tight.  
~*~ 

  
  
Dinner had been lovely and Killua half-wondered why Hisoka was attending a "family meal" with them.  
  
Illumi stood up. "I have an announcement to make..."   
  
Kikyo, Silva and Zeno exchanged knowing looks.   
  
"I am to marry Hisoka."  
  
Milluki spat out his drink mid-sip before lumping his way over to Hisoka and covering him with greasy hugs. Hisoka decided that killing little fatso would be a very bad idea so instead, looked at Illumi with a look of 'help me'. Illumi's eyes were laughing.   
  
With the rest of the table giving their congratulations, Killua only said one thing.

"Does this mean I can marry Gon?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"ABSOLUTELY _**NOT** _!" Kikyo, Silva and Zeno replied at once.

Illumi really did laugh this time and it came as such a surprise that the whole table stopped to stare. Illumi was immediately quiet, he sat back down before placing a kiss on Hisoka's lips. "You still taste like bubblegum"

Hisoka grinned,  silently vowing, someday, he would make Illumi laugh like that again.

_  
**Assasins do not have friends but family is an entirely different matter.** _

 


End file.
